A data processing device, such as, for example, a smart phone, a mobile phone, a tablet and/or other computing device, may enter a sleep mode in instances when there is no touch input on a presence-sensitive screen (e.g., a touchscreen) for a short period of time. In this regard, system level functions of the data processing device may, by default, assume that applications running on the data processing device use touch-input interaction model. A data processing device may comprise various sensors such as, for example, an accelerometer, a compass, a microphone, a global positioning system (GPS) unit, a proximity sensor, etc. One or more of these sensors may be utilized for interaction with an application, for example. In some instances, an interaction with an application utilizing one or more of these sensors may not require a touch input on the presence-sensitive screen. In such instances, the data processing device may enter a sleep mode while a user is interacting with the application via a non-touch input which may be associated with one or more of these sensors.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.